The present invention relates to an arrangement for orderly placing of cross wound spools into transporter containers.
The handling of the cross wound spools and their orderly depositing by hand into transporting containers, owing to the relatively large dimensions and hence correspondingly great weight of the spools, requires a high degree of physical effort and labor, which can cause industrial injuries as well as appreciable loss of time. For this reason it has already been previously proposed to mechanize the cross wound spool deposition into transporter containers, in which the objective is to achieve orderly deposition, as made possible by manual effort, also with mechanical means.
In a known arrangement for sorting, transport and depositing of wound yarn, the spools produced are ejected after passing a sorting station on to a sloping transporter, which delivers these spools upwards to grabs which are held on endless, recirculating chains and which engage with the spool sleeves (DE-OS No. 2.637.998). The spools are guided then by means of the grabs over support mandrels, which are held on a pallet and they are dropped, after being released by the grab jaws, on these mandrels. Orderly depositing is of course possible by insertion of the wound spools on support mandrels. However, this arrangement is of complicated design and therefore expensive. It requires also a special pallet or container with support mandrels, the spacing between each of which must correspond to the specified spool diameters if the accommodation capacity of the pallet is to be dully utilized, which is desired in all cases. There exists additionally the danger that the wound yarn, on collision of spool sleeves on the bottom plate or against the sleeve of an already deposited spool, will be displaced and the sleeves will become damaged so that they become unusable after a short time and interfere with winding of the yarn from the spool.
It is further known, to feed the spools taken from the spooling station of a textile machine, for the purpose of orderly depositing by means of a transporter belt and a sliding plate to a fixed position or travelling ejection arrangement from which, lying in a horizontal position, they are ejected into a spool trolley provided with channels (U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,712). This arrangement also requires specially constructed spool trolleys, in which the width of their channels must be adapted, for full utilization of the loading space, to the specified diameter of the spools to be deposited. Since the spools, in the same manner as in the first mentioned arrangement, are ejected in horizontal position, so that the spool sleeves hence stand vertically, there exists also here the possibility of a displacement of the yarn wound on the spool sleeve and damage to the spool sleeves. Further, it is necessary in this known kind of spool deposition, to shift the spool trolleys, after filling one of the channels, by hand or by a special drive, for which purpose either an operator must be continuously available or the equipment design must become more complicated.